


Take Me To Church

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Chapter 1

Mark's body arched in agony, pain shooting through his body. He'd never felt this way before, had never felt pain so crippling. But he was feeling it now, pain shooting through his nerve endings and keeping him immobile. It was like he'd been struck by lightning.  
  
Lightning. Jaebum.  
  
Mark opened his eyes, unsure of when he'd closed them. He didn't recognize where he was at all, but as he looked around, taking in the pews and the colored windows it became pretty clear.  
  
When Mark went to sit up, sure fingers pushed him back down. Mark groaned, his pain on the back burner, his fear and confusion stronger at the moment.  
  
"Jaebum," Mark said, looking for something familiar in this very unfamiliar situation. However, when he turned his head, he saw a young man that was not Jaebum. Where was Jaebum?  
  
_Mark closed his eyes again and when he opened them, he wasn't in the church. He was in an abandoned house, on a bed with Jaebum on top of him. Jaebum looked nervous, an emotion that didn't fit his features.  
  
"I want this," Mark remembered saying. He knew Jaebum would give him whatever he asked for and this time was no different. Jaebum leaned down, pressing their lips together. Mark immediately felt tingly, but he liked it. He pulled Jaebum closer, wanting to feel him everywhere. He closed his eyes as the kiss deepened.  
_  
When he opened them, the young man from before was there, brows furrowed.  
  
"Where am I?" Mark's voice was hoarse and he remembered screaming until he couldn't anymore. The young man smiled in relief.  
  
"You are in Seoul," the young man said. Seoul. Last time Mark checked, they'd hunkered down in Daegu, how'd they get here? Or rather, how did he get here? Mark sighed, closing his eyes. He was too tired to keep them open.  
  
_When he opened them, he was with Jaebum again. The younger was touching Mark everywhere, something he was usually too nervous to do. He was dangerous, but right now, he forgot that. He'd remember eventually, when it was too late. Mark remembered the pleasure soaring through his veins, his heartbeat skyrocketing from Jaebum's touch. It was all too much. Mark closed his eyes._  
  
And when he opened them again, he was in a room that he didn’t recognize. From the windows, he knew he was still in the church, but that really didn’t help him. He was on a hospital bed for some reason, sitting up slightly. The young man was there again, but he was wearing different clothes. Mark didn’t really remember what he’d been wearing before, but he knew for a fact it wasn’t the same as what he was wearing now. When the man noticed that he was conscious, he smiled and came closer, a cup in hand.

“Thought we lost you for a bit,” he said, offering the cup to Mark. Mark didn’t touch the cup, merely stared at it until the young man put it back down. Mark had learned the hard way not to give his trust to anyone. He only trusted one person and he wasn’t here with him. Where was he?

“Where’s Jaebum?” he asked, wincing at how it actually hurt to speak. The young man’s brows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side.

“I don’t know a Jaebum,” he said. Mark decided that he was telling the truth. However, when he truly realized that Jaebum wasn’t there, he started panicking. The young man looked alarmed at Mark’s change of expression, jumping up to pin Mark down when Mark went to get up. Mark struggled weakly, his body impossibly sore.

“Let me go! I have to find Jaebum! We’ve never been apart before!” Mark was freaking out and he knew he was, but he couldn’t control himself. He needed to find Jaebum, he had to. If the younger wasn’t there, then something was wrong, he was in trouble. Mark’s mind was racing but his body wasn’t working like he wanted it to. Any other time and he would’ve gotten the man off of him. What was wrong with him?

“Please! Stay still, your body can’t take much more,” the young man said, but Mark couldn’t hear him. He couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his blood rushing. He only calmed down when the man put his hands on either side of Mark’s head.

He didn’t know what happened, but one minute he was weakly struggling and the next he was just calm. He felt like he couldn’t move, like he was trapped in his own body. When he looked at the young man, he noticed that he was murmuring under his breath.

When Mark was still, the man let go, but Mark was still calm.

“I’m sorry, but if you kept going, you would’ve passed out again,” he said, sounding genuinely sorry. Mark was too calm to be suspicious.

“What did you do to me?” Mark asked, twitching his fingers. When the man’s hands had been on him, his body had locked up, but now it was relaxing, impossibly calm.

“I’m a healer. The chant is usually for patients who struggle during a session,” the man said, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Who are you?” Mark asked, collecting his thoughts. He’d obviously been here for a while and now that the man had enforced him to be calm, he realized that he knew next to nothing about what happened.

“My name is Youngjae. I was doing my rounds when I heard a commotion. When I came into the front, I found you passed out on one of the back pews,” Youngjae explained, watching Mark carefully. Mark was too calm to try anything.

“What’s wrong with me?” Mark asked. There had to be a reason why he was here. Once he figured that out, he could find Jaebum and they could get the hell out of dodge. Youngjae sighed, a sad expression on his face.

“I’m not sure what happened. You weren’t bleeding or anything, but when I touched you, you shocked me. Smoke was literally rising off your body. I was too scared to put you in water, but you cooled down eventually. From what I’ve seen, it appears as if you’ve been struck by lightning. Which is weird because we haven’t had a storm in months, but your wounds were fresh,” Youngjae explained.

Mark frowned, starting to get a feeling as to what happened. However, he needed, he needed to see it. Seeing is believing and all that. So, he looked down at himself. He wasn’t wearing clothes that belonged to him. Instead, he was wearing a loose white shirt that was a bit longer than he was. When he tugged it up, he saw that his torso was clear of any scarring. He looked to Youngjae in confusion. The healer rubbed his neck again.

“Ah, you’ll need a mirror. You’ve been out for a while so your limbs are asleep and I’m pretty sure you’ve got a fever. Let me help you,” Youngjae said. Still impossibly calm, Mark allowed it. However, when Youngjae touched him, he immediately jerked back, looking at his hand. Mark frowned, unsure of what happened.

“Shocked me,” Youngjae answered his confused expression, huffing a little laugh. “Guess the lightning isn’t entirely out of your system,” he said. Mark looked down at his hands, which didn’t look any different.  When Youngjae reached for him again, Mark could see the electricity that connected them for a moment. It didn’t last long and Youngjae didn’t pull away this time. He smiled when he wrapped his hand around Mark’s wrist, ignoring the tingling that rushed up his arm.

Youngjae helped Mark limp into the bathroom, muttering about his high temperature. Mark let him, deciding that he hadn’t realized Mark wasn’t exactly human. He didn’t trust the man even if he was helping him. He wanted Jaebum, needed him actually. However, he needed to know what happened, even if he had a feeling he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

In the bathroom, Youngjae turned the light on. The bathroom itself wasn’t anything special, and Mark figured that multiple people lived here. It was like a bathroom at any public place, just really clean. Cleanliness is next to Godliness or something like that.

When Mark’s hands were on the counter, Youngjae let him go, backing off. At first, Mark didn’t see what wounds he meant, but when he turned his head, he saw something that hadn’t been there before. Frowning, Mark turned his head, taking in the angry red lines that started on the edge of his jaw. He turned to the side, watching as the angry lines disappeared down the shirt. It was on his back then.

Mark slowly pulled the shirt off, feeling the pain now. He figured the calm Youngjae had forced on him was gone now. With the shirt in his hand, he turned so his back was towards the mirror, looking over his shoulder. What he saw took his breath away.

Large angry lines dotted his skin. Angry looking pock marks dotted the lines as well, some bigger than others. They had been drained, most likely by Youngjae, and they were already healing. Mark continued to stare, taking in the thicker part that went up his back. Smaller lines went up his neck, parting away on each side to create the lines that had been on his jaw.

It reminded Mark of an upside down tree without leaves. The branches took up most of his back, the thick trunk going up his neck whilst the roots took up small spaces on his neck and jaw. He reached out, gently touching his neck, hissing in pain and immediately removing his hand. His body wasn’t healing it, and Mark could tell it would scar. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

_“Mark,” Jaebum whimpered his name, still sounding impossibly dangerous despite the vulnerability he was showing. Mark groaned, running hands up Jaebum’s sides, relishing in the tingling feeling that raced up his fingertips. He was on top, riding Jaebum for the first time. They’d never done this before because Jaebum had always been too scared he would lose control and hurt Mark. Mark had been scared, but his worry was that he would hurt Jaebum. Different sides of the same coin._

_However, Jaebum always gave into Mark and this time was no different. Mark had promised Jaebum wouldn’t hurt him, had worn him down. It helped that Jaebum wanted it too, fear of losing control the only thing that kept them from trying. Mark figured that if he was on top, controlling how they moved, it would work out. It did, at first anyway._

_Jaebum had seemed content to let Mark ride him, more than happy to please him. However, it was when they were reaching their orgasm that the problem started. Mark had leaned down, kissing Jaebum. The younger let it happen, eagerly kissing him back. If the tingling started to hurt a bit, Mark didn’t comment on it. He liked it. Outside, dark clouds began to form, blue lightning zipping across them. This wasn’t a natural thunder storm._

_Jaebum’s hands drifted up so he was holding Mark’s face, kissing him for all he was worth, forgetting to keep control of himself. Mark didn’t notice at first, too close to his orgasm to really take into account the fact that Jaebum was losing himself and that it was suddenly raining and wind was blowing like it was trying to destroy everything around it. Mark simply leaned into him, rolling his hips in a way that pleased them both._

_And then they came._

_And Jaebum’s hands found their way to Mark’s back._

_And Jaebum lost control._

_It was instantaneous. Mark felt pain zip through him so strong he reacted to it instinctively. The covers around them caught on fire, blue flames forming from Mark’s hands which had been on either side of Jaebum’s broad shoulders. Jaebum hadn’t noticed the fire, nor was he aware that he was causing Mark pain._

_He only realized it when Mark screamed, and it was not a sound of pleasure. Outside, thunder boomed so loud it felt like the ground was shaking. Lightning streaked across the sky and raced through Mark’s body. The fire had reached the wall behind the bed and the floor. Jaebum immediately let go of Mark but the damage was already done._

_Terrified, the younger watched as Mark’s body arched against his will. He fell to the side, into the flames he’d created. The fire didn’t hurt him, but he was already in pain so it didn’t really matter. Jaebum jumped into action, hurriedly pulling Mark out of the flames. Jaebum was not immune to fire like Mark was and it hurt, but he had went into overdrive. His main focus was to get Mark away from danger._

_The fire had already spread and it didn’t help that the house was pretty old. Mark was still writhing, but he wasn’t screaming anymore. That didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. His teeth were clenched so hard it felt like one of them had cracked. Jaebum was a bundle of nerves and fear as he picked Mark up, hurriedly grabbing the clothes that weren’t on their way to burning._

_With them and Mark in hand, he rushed out of the room. It was hard moving around considering there wasn’t any light in the place and the smoke made it even harder. However, Jaebum was determined; he had to get Mark out of there. It took a bit of work and Jaebum almost considered giving up. At one point, Mark had passed out from the pain, but Jaebum wasn’t thinking about that._

_When they were finally outside, they were greeted with the storm Jaebum had created. Jaebum ignored it, putting Mark down a good distance away from the burning house. He dressed Mark in the pants he’d salvaged, putting on the other pair. He turned Mark onto his stomach, trying to gauge the damage. He was horrified with what he found. He had done that. And the fact that Mark was still trembling from the pain didn’t help Jaebum._

_He turned away from Mark for a moment, looking at the house that was being swallowed up by flames. With a frown, he moved closer to it, the rain pulsing down faster and harder, going along with Jaebum’s will. It took a while, but eventually it was raining so hard the fire was put out. With that out of the way, Jaebum returned to Mark who was shivering despite his normally high temperature. In trying to salvage the house, he’d nearly drowned Mark. Jaebum couldn’t do anything right._

_Terrified and unsure, Jaebum stood over Mark as the rain began slowing down. He didn’t know what to do. All he knew was that he needed to get Mark away from him. He was the dangerous one; he had hurt Mark, something he had promised himself to never do._

_His mind raced with places he could take Mark and then it came to him. Healers, he could take Mark to a healer. Hospitals wouldn’t do, they’d take in Mark’s abnormally high temperature and heart rate and throw him to the government. Healers were enhanced too and they looked out for anyone no matter what._

_With a decision made, Jaebum picked Mark up, being impossibly careful. He could feel the lightning zipping through Mark’s bloodstream, but he was so scared he’d do even more damage that he didn’t try to take it out. Instead, he focused, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to find a church. It took a bit and it definitely drained him, but he finally located a church in Seoul._

_For a moment, Jaebum stared down at Mark, unsure of if Mark would be okay to travel. Then again, it wasn’t the first time he’d done it with him. However, he had lost control and he wasn’t sure if he could do what he needed to._

_He needed to do this for Mark. Mark had to be okay and if he just stood there, help wouldn’t come. Decision made and resolve steeled, Jaebum closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt his body changing, becoming lightning. It was a lot more work making Mark’s body change, but it was necessary. Jaebum exhaled and then they were gone, racing across the sky within the storm Jaebum had created._

_When he landed, it wasn’t as precise as it could’ve been. However, Jaebum’s emotions were too unstable and he was lucky he’d even been able to find the place let alone put himself and Mark back into human form. It helped that fire and lightning were closely related otherwise Jaebum would’ve screwed up even more. He was doing a good job of it lately._

_His landing had caused quite the bit of commotion and the room reeked of ozone. Jaebum slowly put Mark down on one of the pews, too scared to continue to touch him. He reached out and moved Mark’s hair out of the way. Mark’s eyes shot open, but they were pure white, buzzing with the lightning Jaebum had accidently put inside him._

_Frowning, Jaebum grabbed Mark’s hand and held it until the energy went into Jaebum, showing Mark’s dark brown eyes. They wouldn’t focus and Jaebum was too scared to remove all of the lightning he’d put there, but it had done the job. When he let go, Mark’s eyes closed and he took in a shuddering breath._

_Jaebum took a step away from Mark then, glancing at his hands which were buzzing with lightning. He could see sparks of it dancing across his fingers. He was dangerous, still unstable. His goal had been to get Mark away from danger and in order to do that, he had to get away._

_He heard a door open somewhere, a soft voice calling out. He sighed in relief, pleased to know that Mark would be taken care of. With one last glance at Mark, he allowed himself to dissolve into lightning, unsure of if he wanted to return to human form ever again._


	3. Chapter 3

When Mark opened his eyes again, he found that he was back in the room, in the bed on his stomach. He could hear voices, murmuring softly about something. Blearily, Mark stared at one of the colored windows, wondering where Jaebum was now.

He knew Jaebum, knew him way better than he knew himself. He knew that Jaebum would feel like the scum of the earth after hurting Mark, intentional or not. Closing his eyes, Mark forced himself not to cry. He felt empty without Jaebum there. He knew he was dangerously codependent, but he couldn’t help it. Jaebum was the only constant in his life and now he was gone. Mark promised himself that when he could move, he would find him.

When he opened his eyes again, Youngjae was crouched in front of him, smiling warmly.

“Hey, you’ve really got to stop passing out on me,” Youngjae said. Mark only blinked at him, tilting his head just the slightest bit to take in the man standing next to Youngjae.

“This is Jinyoung, he’s enhanced,” Youngjae explained. Jinyoung smiled down at him, tilting his head.

“You’ve been through it, haven’t you?” Mark decided not to answer. Jinyoung didn’t seem to mind.

“Youngjae here has tried healing your back, but you’ve still got lightning buzzing through you. I’m going to drain it out,” he explained. Mark blinked, unsure of what he was supposed to say to that.

“What can you do?” he asked, aware that they were expecting him to talk. He realized that they didn’t even know his name. That was probably for the best. If the government were to ever swarm this place, neither of them would be able to give them a name. He shivered at the thought of the Hunters finding him. Again.

“I control water in all of its forms. I’m going to drain it out and freeze it,” Jinyoung explained. Mark could only nod. Jinyoung smiled at him in a decidedly motherly way.

“This is going to hurt,” Youngjae said and Jinyoung nodded. Mark merely tilted his head away from them, looking at the painted windows. Jinyoung decided that was him saying he was ready.

Jinyoung shifted upwards, letting his hands hover over Mark’s back. He moved them slowly back and forth, kind of like gentle waves, never actually touching Mark. Mark could feel the lightning now. He’d been able to ignore it earlier considering it wasn’t doing much, just rushing through his blood stream, but now he could feel it. It was like Jinyoung was taking his blood out with small needles and as he continued to move his hands, it started to hurt even more.

Mark clenched his teeth, refusing to show weakness before strangers. He didn’t make a sound as the lightning was fully drained out of his system. However, when it was completely gone, he collapsed against the bed, unaware that he’d been gripping the sides of the hospital bed as if his life had depended on it.

When he turned his head, he saw the water Jinyoung was using to contain the lightning. He watched the lightning zip back and forth within the water, looking for something to enter. Jinyoung was looking at it thoughtfully before he glanced at Mark.

“I’ve never seen lightning this strong,” he said. Mark only stared at him, daring him to ask about it. Jinyoung didn’t, merely tilting his head in understanding. Then he closed his hands into fists and the water froze, the lightning doing the same. Then, Jinyoung waved his hand in a rather harsh manner, slicing his hand through the air. The ice shattered into pieces, falling into a bowl that Youngjae was holding.

Jinyoung reached inside and grabbed one of the shards of ice and Mark saw that the lightning was frozen, looking an awful lot like his back did, just without a trunk.

“Beautiful,” Jinyoung said, marveling at the design. After a moment, he put the shard back in the bowl and took it, planning on using it for later. Instead of leaving, he looked at Mark’s back, one hand lifting.

“I can heal that for you,” he began, reaching for Mark’s back. Mark jerked away so violently Youngjae jumped.

“No,” it was more a growl than an actual word but Jinyoung froze. The two stared at each other and Youngjae stared between them, feeling the tension rise in the room. It broke when Jinyoung nodded in understanding, his hand falling.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Jinyoung said. Mark was still stiff, but he found himself jerking his head in a nod. When Youngjae moved, his glare shifted to him, keeping him in place. Mark remembered years before when he’d been horrible at glaring, let alone making eye contact with others. Jaebum had taught him a lot apparently.

Youngjae raised his hands up, showing that he was empty handed. Mark was aware of that, but Jinyoung had put him on the defensive. He forced himself to relax, and the tension drained out of the room.

“I just want to check on it, see if I need to drain anything,” Youngjae basically whispered it and Mark felt a little bad. He sighed and shifted on the bed, relaxing again, but he kept the two within his line of vision. Youngjae smiled at him, genuine warmth in it, as he got closer.

“Well, I’m going to go put this up. Breakfast is starting soon so, if you want to come down, it’ll be open in twenty minutes,” Jinyoung said, meeting Mark’s gaze. Mark nodded, watching the way Jinyoung looked down at the bowl. When Jinyoung was gone, he asked Youngjae what he was going to do with them.

“I’m not sure. Sell them maybe. They’re very beautiful. One of a kind, they’d get a lot of money,” Youngjae said, looking over Mark’s back. All the pock marks were healing now that Jinyoung had removed the lightning. The scars definitely wouldn’t go away, a red reminder on Mark’s skin. Mark didn’t seem upset by this if his reaction to removing it meant anything.

“Excuse me,” Youngjae said, pausing in hopes that Mark would supply a name. When he didn’t, Youngjae continued.

“Would you like to shower before you eat?” Youngjae asked. Mark wasn’t too sure how long he’d been here, but he knew he didn’t smell the best. He smelt like a mixture of sweat, healing oil, fire, and the subtlest smell of ozone. That last scent reminded him of Jaebum, but he knew he needed to clean up. Finally, he nodded and Youngjae smiled.

Showering was hard, but Mark made himself do it. He wasn’t going to call on Youngjae for something as simple as washing himself. His back was still tender and Youngjae had heavily advised him against touching it. Mark found himself looking at it in the mirror when he got out. It still looked angry, but it was healing.

The scar would remain no matter what, but Mark didn’t mind that. He was careful when he dressed himself, appreciating the article of clothes Youngjae had given him. He had advised against a shirt so Mark wouldn’t wear one. However, the sweats and socks were impossibly soft. Considering his lifestyle, things this soft were too expensive.

When he came out, Youngjae was waiting. He offered to wrap Mark’s back up, but Mark didn’t need it. With the lightning out of his system, his body was healing itself. His high temperature would burn off any attempt at infection.

Feeling slightly better, Mark followed Youngjae downstairs to the eating area. His stomach was growling and Mark knew he’d need to eat a lot to actually feel better. Running such a temperature called for a dangerously high metabolism.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mark entered the cafeteria, he saw a small number of people populating the place. There were three different lines for meals and Youngjae was quick to guide Mark over to one. He quietly pointed out what was what. Mark honestly didn’t care. He could eat anything and so he let the workers pile his plates up to their hearts content. Only then did he follow Youngjae to one of the tables.

Mark immediately recognized Jinyoung, but he didn’t recognize the other three sitting there. One of them was on the small side. His brown hair had a shock of pink in the front for some reason. The one next to him was much taller with blond hair and a sullen expression. Next to him was a guy with black hair. Mark was pretty sure this guy and the brunet weren’t Korean, but that was none of his business. Instead of speaking on it, he watched as Jinyoung stood up, a smile on his lips.

“Ah, our guest of the hour! Glad you could make it down,” he said, sounding quite cheerful. Mark only stared but this didn’t seem to bother Jinyoung at all.

“Please, take a seat,” he said, gesturing to the free side of the table. Mark took a seat, careful not to move his shoulders too much. His back was still tender despite the healing process. Mark wasn’t too sure if Jinyoung wanted to start a conversation, but instead of giving him a chance, he looked down and began eating.

The food was great and Mark appreciated it. However, he was more worried about getting his strength back so he could go and find Jaebum. Mark had a feeling he was being quite destructive without Mark there to even him out and that worried him. Jaebum was very…volatile when left to his own devices or rather, without a positive outlet.  

At some point, Jinyoung cleared his throat and Mark found himself looking up just a bit, if only to figure out what was going on. He didn’t want to be caught unaware. Jinyoung was watching him, a thoughtful expression on his face. When their eyes met, he smiled.

“I wanted to introduce my friends if you don’t mind.” Mark didn’t answer so Jinyoung continued.

“This is Jackson,” Jinyoung said, pointing at the guy with black hair sitting next to him. Jackson smiled at Mark readily and didn’t seem bothered by the lack of a response.

“Next to him is Yugyeom,” Jinyoung continued, nodding towards the tall blond. His sullen expression did not change.

“Finally, we’ve got BamBam,” Jinyoung finished, nodding towards the smallest one who leaned into Yugyeom although he did smile. Mark had a feeling Jinyoung was waiting for Mark to introduce himself but he didn’t. Instead, he looked back down at his tray and began eating again.

“Sorry, but we didn’t get your name,” Jinyoung said, voice soft and cautious, like he was speaking to a wild animal. It was close enough really. Mark looked up, gaze zeroing in on Jinyoung’s face. At the moment, he looked rather open and nice. Then again, looks could be deceiving.

“No,” Mark said, making sure to keep eye contact with Jinyoung, “you didn’t.”

“Well that doesn’t seem fair,” Jackson said, frowning. Jinyoung simply smiled, placing a gentle hand on Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson relaxed immediately and Mark stored his reaction for later. He was still unsure of what their true intentions were. Any weaknesses would benefit him.

“He doesn’t trust us,” Mark’s gaze shot towards the one called BamBam who was watching him with big eyes.

“Of course not. He barely even knows us,” Youngjae said, giving Mark a calming smile. Mark wasn’t too sure why considering he was already calm. Maybe it was for Youngjae’s benefit.

“Well, we won’t hold that against you,” Jinyoung said. It appeared that he was the leader of the group because the others nodded. Well, except for the sullen one, Yugyeom, he didn’t seem interested at all. That suited Mark just fine. The less attention on him the better.

Mark finished eating rather quickly and Youngjae immediately turned into a mother hen. The kid nearly pleaded with Mark to head back to the resting room, but Mark refused. The glare Jaebum taught him was firmly in place and it kept Youngjae from trying to do any calming chants. Instead, the kid decided to show him around. Mark went along with it simply because he wanted his healing process to hurry up. The faster he healed the faster he could get to Jaebum.

Several hours later and Mark was sitting on the roof. He was sure that if Youngjae knew he’d have a heart attack, but as it were, he was busy with his chores. Sneaking away had been very easy considering no one was there to follow him like his shadow. He found himself staring at the clear sky. The storm wasn’t here, hadn’t been here most likely.

So Jaebum must’ve skipped town. With Mark’s luck, his boyfriend would be in another country. Then again, considering their rather unhealthy need to always be around each other, Mark didn’t think Jaebum would truly go far. He knew that Jaebum’s moral compass generally centered around Mark and for Jaebum to hurt him, it must’ve made him very unstable. Mark knew, first hand, what Jaebum was capable of when he was unstable, so Mark needed to find him quickly.

Suddenly, Mark went completely still and he felt his temperature sky rocket as he whirled around. Jackson was standing there, his hands held up, palms towards Mark in surrender.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, staring at Mark’s hands. Mark looked down, not all that surprised to see blue flames covering his fists. Mark sighed, opening his hands and willing the fire away. Jackson looked more amazed than scared anyway. Well, there was fear there, but Jackson seemed like the careless type.

“I knew you were enhanced,” Jackson breathed, eyes wide. “Jinyoungie talked about your back and there was no way a regular human could survive an attack like that.”

Mark frowned, annoyed all of a sudden. He didn’t even notice when his hands curled into fists.

“I was not attacked,” his voice was low, dangerous, and suddenly Jackson was holding his hands up again, eyes wide. There was more fear than amazement now.

“Okay, I apologize. None of us know the story,” Jackson admitted, watching as the blue flames were, once again, put out. He relaxed then, but just barely.

Mark turned away from him, staring at the sky again. He was hoping that if he ignored him, Jackson would leave. Apparently, Jackson could not take a hint. Instead, he came over and sat down next to Mark. At least he left some space in between them.

“We’re enhanced too y’know. All of us,” Jackson said. Mark didn’t turn towards him.

“I know trusting someone is hard, believe me, it took me years. But, we’re not here to hurt you. These churches are shelters for those that are enhanced. Why else would you come here?” Mark wasn’t sure why he was suddenly angry. Then again, Jaebum was usually there to balance his scales, keep him stable. Mark needed Jaebum as much as Jaebum needed him. Separation did not work well for the two of them.

“I didn’t come here,” Mark’s voice was calm, but Jackson could hear the danger in it. He didn’t move away though, just turned to look at Mark.

“I was brought here without much of a say in the matter. So, are you going to continue talking or will you go away?” Jackson could see the fire in Mark’s eyes, just hidden underneath the surface. If he wasn’t as scared as he was, he would think it was awesome. As it were, it felt like he was playing a dangerous game, taking one step forward and then being pushed three steps back.

“I’m sure that whoever brought you here, had your best intentions in mind,” Jackson said, choosing his words carefully and keeping his voice soft. That seemed to do the trick because Mark huffed, looking away from him.

“Yeah, whatever,” he muttered. Jackson watched him turn towards the sky again. They stayed outside for a bit, neither one of them saying another word. Jackson wasn’t too sure, but he got the feeling that he’d done something right. So, he wasn’t at all offended when Mark stood up to leave. He paused for a moment, looking down at Jackson who had turned to watch the sun set.

“I don’t trust easily and I probably won’t trust any of you. However, I no longer think you’re plotting to turn me in to the Hunters, mostly because it wouldn’t benefit you at all.” And with that, Mark was on his way. He didn’t see the bright smile on Jackson’s face. Jinyoung would get to see it, when Jackson gushed about his new best friend as they got ready to go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while for Mark to feel better. Sure he was enhanced and his fire was technically related to lightning, but that didn’t change the fact that Mark was not immune to it. So despite no longer having lightning in his system, it still took longer than it usually would. Mark hated it.

He didn’t mind staying still, his problem was being alone. Sure Jinyoung and his friends were nice, but they weren’t Jaebum. Mark actually wasn’t too sure how to feel about them. Youngjae was an open book. The kid just wanted to help. Jackson appeared to be an open book but Mark wasn’t stupid, and neither was Jackson.

However, the kid had decided Mark was going to be his best friend, not really giving Mark a choice in the matter. With his decision made, Jackson more often than not accompanied Mark around. Mark didn’t really care, it was easy to let Jackson talk. Jackson could talk about anything without really talking about, or saying, anything. An hour ago the kid had went on and on about a soccer game, seemingly rooting for one team only to nonchalantly let it be known he seriously disliked said team. However, Jackson had his quiet moments and Mark realized Jackson usually fell asleep during those times. In all, he was harmless, for now.

Jinyoung was a harder read. Or maybe it was how open he was that made Mark wary. Enhanced beings were normally secretive, kept everything close. Jinyoung did that, by not doing that. It didn’t make sense. He answered any question asked, even seemingly personal ones, without really answering the question.

He was like philosophers of old. Also, he was like some of those teachers he had before the Hunters found him. The ones who always answered questions that start with ‘can’ with, “I don’t know, _can you?”_  It was annoying. Luckily, Mark didn’t want to get to know Jinyoung and so he didn’t ask those questions.

Yugyeom and BamBam, because they were definitely a duo no doubt about it, weren’t as difficult as Mark had expected. Yugyeom’s sullen expression, Mark had learned, was a defense mechanism from his past. Yugyeom had never met the Hunters, but Mark knew the residual effects of domestic abuse when he saw it.

Mark had also learned that BamBam was an empath, hence his notion that Mark didn’t trust them. Mark had been watching them and he got the feeling that BamBam’s power came in the form of auras. Mark noticed the remarks about someone “looking blue” or “exceptionally lavender”. He saw emotions as colors. Mark doubted BamBam knew how much Mark knew about his power and Mark wanted to keep it that way.

Mark was careful not to show his power too much. They didn’t need to know how strong he was. If they knew Mark was a Class One on the Hunter scale, they’d surely send him away, maybe not to the Hunters, but away from them. Mark wouldn’t necessarily mind that, but he wasn’t fully healed yet. He knew Jackson had told Jinyoung about his power but neither of them knew the true scale of it and Mark wanted to keep it that way.

Speaking of, Mark was pretty sure the two of them were together. And not like the platonic soulmate relationship going on with Yugyeom and BamBam. Nor was it like the flourishing relationship between Youngjae and one of the nurses here, Suzy if he remembered correctly. Jinyoung and Jackson were like Jaebum and Mark, just not as dangerous. Mark knew of Jinyoung’s enhancement but Jackson’s was still out there although Mark had a feeling as to what it was. The kid got abnormally loud sometimes.

With a sigh, Mark found himself standing up. The roof had been a safe haven of sorts for him, his thinking place. Staring up at the sky, Mark wondered where Jaebum was. Mark hadn’t seen a single sign of a storm in the days he’d been here. In fact, it had been unusually clear since he’d gotten here. He hadn’t known that until he’d heard a few nurses talking about it. Apparently, this was supposed to be their storm season and yet, nothing was happening.

Mark frowned, dots connecting. Jaebum controlled lightning, hell Jaebum _was_ lightning. If he wanted a storm he’d get one. Mark found himself whirling around, heading back inside. Storms weren’t happening here so they had to be happening somewhere. Mark easily hunted down a television, uncaring if someone was watching it or not.

Mark hunted down a weather channel, because weather channels were always on. Around him, people were staring but Mark didn’t notice. He heard someone saying Jinyoung’s name but he didn’t care, this was important.

“Where are you?” Mark murmured, watching. Jaebum wouldn’t go too far away. He had to be somewhere close. Even if he wasn’t, Mark would find him. He felt a warm presence behind him, Jackson, but he ignored him, focused on the screen.

“Mark-” Only Jackson, and by default Jinyoung, knew his name. It’d taken some half-assed trust ‘classes’. Mark had only told him just to get Jackson to stop bothering him. “-ather for the past few days has been atrocious in Suwon. Flood warnings, lightning has singed multiple trees. If this keeps up, an evacuation will be advised. Please, take extreme caution when venturing outside-”

Mark wasn’t listening anymore. He had all the information he needed. Jaebum was in Suwon. Jaebum was destroying Suwon and Mark wasn’t going to allow that. Not for Suwon but for Jaebum’s conscious. If Jaebum knew he’d put so many children, and if Mark were to be honest, animals in danger, Jaebum wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. It didn’t help that he had already hurt Mark.

Mark turned away, rushing towards the exit. He had to get to Jaebum. Suwon wasn’t far, at least it was in the same providence. He was about to open the door to the chapel when someone grabbed him. Instinct drove Mark to attack, arm shooting up and wrapping firmly around Jinyoung’s wrist. He would’ve done serious damage if he hadn’t caught himself in time. As it were, it was a good thing he hadn’t heated up and melted his skin off.

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung asked, genuine concern on his face. “Storm chasing,” Mark said, letting go of Jinyoung’s wrist. Jinyoung looked confused but then a knowing expression settled on his face and he relaxed.

“Let us help,” Jinyoung said, “we can get you there faster,” Mark wasn’t sure why he wasn’t as suspicious as he should’ve been. Instead, he tilted his head to the side.

“How?” Mark was willing to do whatever he needed to get to Jaebum.

“Jackie,” Jinyoung murmured. In his haste, he hadn’t even noticed him, following right behind Jinyoung. Then again, if Jackson wasn’t with Mark then he was with Jinyoung. It made sense but Mark was buzzing with nerves and the need to get to Jaebum.

“Go get Yugyeom,” Jinyoung said. Mark watched Jackson turn and hurry off. Jinyoung turned to him, a soft expression on his face. If Mark wasn’t so focused on finding Jaebum, he’d be freaked out. As it were, he couldn’t help but mention it.

“Stop that,” he grumbled. At Jinyoung’s confused expression, Mark waved at the general area of Jinyoung’s face.

“Stop with that face. Stop being maternal, I’m older than you. I know it.” Mark actually wasn’t sure considering they didn’t talk often. However, Jinyoung didn’t know that. Jinyoung smiled and there was the soft look again. Gross.

“You make it hard not to want to care for you, even if you’re closed off. Now, let’s go into the church. We’ll need space.” Mark didn’t know what that meant but if it brought him to Jaebum, he’d do it.


	6. Chapter 6

As it turns out, Yugyeom could teleport. Mark hadn’t seen it coming but he definitely didn’t mind. So, he was rather grateful when Yugyeom held his hands out. A discussion had happened about who was going to go. Mark had tuned it out, unable to even comprehend how scared Jaebum was if he was doing something of such a scale. When Mark began paying attention, Jinyoung, Jackson, and Yugyeom were the only ones there.

“Alright, take my hands. I’ve never teleported this many but luckily it’s not too far,” Yugyeom murmured, his soft voice contradicting his tall stature. Mark stepped forward, grabbing Yugyeom’s hand. Jackson grabbed Jinyoung and Mark’s hands whilst Jinyoung grabbed Yugyeom.

There wasn’t a warning. Not a single one. One moment they were in the church and the next moment, they weren’t. Wind rushed through Mark’s ears and he felt his stomach drop whilst the rest of him went up. It was like an extreme elevator experience. Mark heard screeching and something that sounded oddly like something bursting, and then it stopped.

When Mark opened his eyes, he realized a few things very quickly. The first thing he realized was that they were in a coffee shop. Immediately after he realized there was water up to his ankles. Mark was pretty sure his ears were either ringing or bleeding. Maybe both. When he turned, he saw the other three. Jinyoung and Jackson were groaning, looking around in confusion. Yugyeom was the only one who looked fine, but Mark could see that he looked a little green.

Instead of asking, he turned towards the front of the shop. Sure enough, a flood was happening. Rain was pelting down almost angrily and Mark found himself soaked within seconds. However, he wasn’t worried about that. Instead, he found himself staring up at the sky. Dark clouds rolled across the sky. They reminded Mark of waves in the ocean. Thunder boomed so loud that if Mark’s ears hadn’t been ringing earlier, they were now. Lightning appeared, striking down angrily. Mark realized how dangerous this was, if the lightning came into contact with the water. As it were, the flood wasn’t super high.

Mark needed to get to higher ground and figure out how to get Jaebum’s attention. Mark doubted Jaebum had been in human form for days. This was going to be hard. He looked behind him, taking in the other three. Yugyeom’s sullen expression was long gone. He was terrified. He was staring at the sky in abject terror, the strongest emotion he’d ever seen on his face. Jackson looked excited for some reason. Definitely careless that one. Jinyoung looked as calm as usual.

“What’s the plan?” Jinyoung asked. Mark stared up at the sky for a bit, taking everything in.

“I need to get his attention.” Mark said.

“Who?” Jackson asked. Before Mark could answer, Jinyoung put a hand on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Someone very important to him is that lightning,” Jinyoung glanced at Mark, trying to figure out if his hunch was correct. Mark didn’t react save for the slight narrowing of his eyes.

“Fucking bad ass,” Jackson breathed. He looked amazed.

“We need to get his attention, think you could do that?” Jinyoung asked. Jackson grinned, cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders.

“Usually thunder and lightning go hand in hand. It’ll be fun seeing who is stronger,” Jackson said. Mark watched as Jackson took a few steps forward, standing in the middle of the street. He rubbed his hands together before spreading his arms wide. Mark was expecting the clap but he was not expecting the loud boom of thunder. He could literally see the waves of it shooting towards the clouds which dispersed once they hit.

For a moment, nothing happened, but then lightning struck Jackson. Mark frowned, taking a step forward but Jinyoung stopped him.

“Wait,” Jinyoung said calmly, “let them play.”

Mark watched Jackson stand up, new patches in his shirt and smoke rising off of him. He rolled his shoulders and smiled. Mark had never seen him so excited.

“Pulling back your punches lightning? Lame!” and then Jackson was running. He jumped using the sound waves from his thunder to shoot himself into the sky where he disappeared into the roiling clouds. Mark could hear Jackson laughing.

“Well, got his attention. Can Jackson handle him?” Yugyeom asked, having controlled his expression.

“Mark, what rank is he?” Jinyoung asked. Mark hesitated, his nature telling him not to answer. Jinyoung’s soothing smile kept him from a negative reaction.

“Class One,” Mark said. “Ah, then they’re pretty even. Jackson’s a Class Two but he’s gotten stronger since his capture. I’m sure they’d consider him Class One now. He should be able to handle it. For now, we should get to higher ground.”

Higher ground was just a few blocks away at a park. Jackson was still flitting around, usually shaking off Jaebum’s attacks. However, Mark noticed that each time Jaebum knocked him down, it took a bit longer for Jackson to get back up. He still looked positively delighted though.

Things took a turn when Jackson came shooting towards them. He hit the ground, skidding so deep the dirt uprooted around him. Mark was expecting him to get up, but he didn’t. Before Mark could ask Jinyoung on what to do, lightning hit, the strongest blast of the evening.

When it was gone, Jaebum was standing there. Jaebum was, for the most part, in human form. However he was cloaked in his lightning, even his eyes were sparking with it.

“Get up thunder. No pulling punches right?” Jaebum’s voice was weird. It was distorted and had an underlying part that sounded like his words were being rewound. Mark didn’t like it. Jackson’s laugh got his attention.

“Aw, lightning in his feelings? Weak sauce,” Jackson said. Jaebum tilted his head as if he didn’t understand, but it started raining harder.

“Are you insulting me?” he asked. “Do you feel insulted?” Jackson replied, bouncing on his feet.

Jaebum shifted and before Mark could even blink, he was shooting towards Jackson, leaving fire in his wake. Jackson was prepared and he shot towards Jaebum. When they clashed, Mark was nearly pushed back by the power from it. As it were, he held his stance. Yugyeom teleported away and Jinyoung took a few steps back but held his own.

When the dust settled, Mark realized that both Jaebum and Jackson had been blown back by their own power colliding. Jaebum was standing already and Jackson was quick to follow.

“Damn, we leveled this place,” Jackson said, looking at the fallen trees and shattered glass from the cars and bus stops that had been too close to the immediate area.

“Another one of those and Suwon will be Su-gone,” he said, laughing to himself. Mark couldn’t believe he’d make a joke in such a situation let alone laugh from it. Then again, this was Jackson.

“I do not care for this city,” Jaebum sniffed, rolling his shoulder.

“Alright then. Place is evacuated anyway,” Jackson said, stretching his hands out, “come at me bro.”

When Mark realized that they were going to do that again, he knew he had to do something. They were moving too fast for words to stop them, so Mark went on instinct. He rushed into the center where they’d clashed the first time. He was facing Jaebum so he had no idea what Jackson was going to do. But that didn’t matter. Getting Jaebum into the right mind set was all that mattered. Someone called his name but he ignored it.

“Jaebum! Stop!”


	7. Chapter 7

Mark wasn’t sure when he’d closed his eyes. However when he opened them, the first thing he saw was Jaebum. He looked normal now, the scowl no surprise. As Mark registered his surroundings, he realized Jaebum was holding him. He looked around for Jackson only to see him behind Jaebum. He noticed that it wasn’t raining anymore.

“What?” Mark asked, confused. He looked down, aware that they were relatively in the same spot he’d stopped in. So what happened?

“Mark,” Jaebum said, his voice soft. When Mark looked at him though, he was not prepared for Jaebum’s middle finger flicking his forehead so hard Mark’s eyes crossed.

“Ow! What the fuck?” Mark demanded, hand flying up to hold the injured spot. It stung now, spreading across the span of his forehead. Jaebum’s flicks were dangerous.

“Are you nuts? I could’ve, I could’ve hurt you. Again.” Jaebum’s eyes were impossibly dark with fear. Mark knew that Jaebum wasn’t scared of anything but himself. Or rather, what he was capable of.

“I’m fine. Well, besides my forehead. You fucker,” Mark grumbled. Jaebum frowned and brought his hand up, preparing to flick him again. Mark’s eyes widened.

“Don’t you dare! I won’t let you kiss me for a month!” Mark hissed, glaring at Jaebum’s fingers.

“You won’t do shit. You’ll break after a day,” Jaebum replied. He was calm now, but Mark could see the agitation rolling just under the surface. Sighing, he placed a hand on Jaebum’s face.

“Jae, I’m okay. The healers helped me and everything is fine. You took me to safety in time. I know that it was an accident and I forgive you,” Jaebum’s eyes flashed and Mark could see his need to disagree. So, to stop that train short, he flicked Jaebum on the nose.

Jaebum’s eyes widened and he looked surprised for a second. Then, his gaze narrowed and he glared at Mark.

“Did you just boop me?” Jaebum asked. Mark smiled, the pretty smile he knew made Jaebum’s mind stop.

“No,” Mark said before he tapped Jaebum’s nose, smiling still, “boop!”

Jaebum blinked a couple times, his mind trying to catch up. Mark’s smile was dangerous.

“That is so adorable. I ship it,” Jackson said. Mark turned, unaware when Jackson had grabbed Jinyoung and brought him closer. Jinyoung had that soft expression on his face. Mark wanted to throw up rainbows and glitter.

“How did you get behind us?” Mark asked, remembering. Jackson shrugged.

“Lightning bitched out of the chicken match to save you. You guys went all,” Jackson made this weird hissing noise mixed with a raspberry that Mark assumed meant something, “and then you were behind me,” he said. Mark looked to Jinyoung in confusion.

“He turned you two into lightning and Jackson went past you,” Jinyoung supplied cheerfully. Mark squinted at him, trying to figure out how big of a romantic Jinyoung was.

“I did not bitch out,” Jaebum said, standing up and bringing Mark with him. “Ah shit,” Mark said.

“Not a dick measuring contest. Don’t do it,” Mark breathed.

“Fight me,” Jackson said.

“Oh my God,” Mark muttered, shaking his head.

Jaebum punched Jackson so hard Jackson fell on his ass.

“My dick’s bigger,” Jaebum said matter-of-factly before he turned and kissed Mark so deeply Mark forgot they had company.

“That was a foul! I wasn’t ready!” Jackson said, getting back up. His cheek was already healing.

“You did say fight me,” Jinyoung said. Jackson frowned, pouting. “Jinyoung!” Jackson whined. “You’re supposed to be my boo, my ride or die, how can I trust you to hold me down when you’re siding with the next guy.” Jackson was seriously amusing.

“If I don’t tell you the truth, who will?” Jinyoung asked. Jackson thought about it before he nodded. “True.”

“Now that we’ve solved everything, can we head back,” Yugyeom said. He had popped up behind Jinyoung.

“You seriously missed out on the best fight of the century,” Jackson said.

“If that was your best fight you better start training,” Jaebum said. Jackson moved closer and glared at him. The two glared at each other before Jackson grinned.

“C’mon lightning, round two,” Jackson said. Jaebum smirked, cracking his knuckles.

“You so quick to get your ass beat?” Jaebum asked.

“Tough talk for the guy who’s been a lightning bolt for a week.” Jaebum snorted and shoved Jackson. The younger made a very unattractive noise as he fell but he was right back up and chasing Jaebum. Jaebum jumped on top of a car and then into the sky with Jackson right behind him. When they disappeared into the clouds, thunder boomed and lightning streaked across the sky.

“Thunder and lightning. Of course they’d get along,” Yugyeom said.

“That’s going to be very interesting at home.” Jinyoung murmured. Surprised, Mark turned to look at him. Jinyoung was already watching him.

“That is, if the two of you would like. Our home isn’t actually the church. It’s out in the mountains and hunters never go there. Barely any monks or nuns either and they would never give away our location.” Mark sighed, looking at the sky to see the two of them wrestling in the clouds. Jackson would be good for Jaebum. Sparring would help expel lightning Mark definitely wasn’t immune to. The two of them hurt each other but it didn’t last long, a perfect situation if Mark had ever seen one.

“Having a permanent place to lay our heads wouldn’t hurt,” Mark said. Jinyoung smiled and even Yugyeom looked pleased.

“Great! It’ll be really nice to have more people around. Now if we could just get thunder and lightning down here.” Jinyoung grumbled, but he was smiling.

“Oh, I’ll go get them.” Jinyoung looked at Mark in surprise. His eyes widened just a bit when Mark’s arms caught flames. Mark had learned how to fly early on so it was easy to get to their height. He pushed forward, zooming in between them and getting their attention. Jaebum caught on immediately and shot after him. Mark had never felt this relaxed before. He found himself banking to the side so he could figure out where their new home was.

Home. Mark liked the sound of that. Liked it even better when Jaebum laughed, zooming past Mark as he did so with Jackson right behind him.


End file.
